Next to you
by LoveLover010
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are bestfriends since the day they were born until Troy starts to go out with a girl he likes, will Gabriella realize her feelings or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**READ: this is a story i wanna do, so i'm gonna do a pilot and if you guys like it then i'm gonna go on with it, so please tell me if you like it or not!**

_**Trailer : **_**Next To You...**

Troy and Gabriella have been bestfriends their entire life...

"_are you sure you fit into that?" Troy asked gabriella while she was trying to zip her favorite dress._

"_just shut up and come to help me"_

_Troy laughed and walked inside her room._

They do everything together...

"_i'm coming if Gabs is coming" Troy said grabbin Gabriellas hand and getting closer to her._

"_ugh fine!" Jess said glaring at Gabriella "you're invited too"_

_Gabriella smiled and looked up at troy, who was also smiling really big._

Until he starts dating a girl he likes...

"_i'm sorry Gabs, i totally forgot about that"_

"_yeah i know, you were on a date whatever"_

"_dont be like that gabs!" _

_She stood up and left._

And everything gets complicated

"_if you dont go then know our friendship is over"_

_Gabriella looked at Troy speechless, how could he make her choose, just because he liked __**her**__ didnt mean he had to include her on their date._

_..._

"_You lost me Bolton"_

And one promise...

_10 year old Troy and 9 year old Gabriella._

"_dont worry" he huged her "i promise that it doesnt matter what happens, i'll be standing right next to you"_

_She smiled at her bestfriend through her tears, she was so glad she had him._

Can break everything

_Gabriella was crying without even noticing! She was mad at him...no, she was Angry!_

"_this is all your fault" she said_

"_why?" he said turning around and facing her_

"_you broke your promise"_

Can Gabriella realize her feelings for Troy...

_She grabbed her ring...she was in love with him_

Or is it too late...

_Troy looked at her "i love you Jess"  
><em>

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

With

Miley Cyrus as Keyla Bolton

Selena Gomez as Alex Montez

Joe Jonas as Shane Montez

Chris Brown as Chris Danforth

Jaden Smith as Hayden Danforth

Stella Hudgens as Emily Montez

Between love and hate theres a small line.

**A/N: if you guys dnt like any of the characters then please say...but i'm gonna say that dont pay attention to who plays the Character but how the Character is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Next to you**

Chapter .1

Monday morning: Gabriella was far asleep when her alarm went off, she tried to grab it and when she did she threw it against the wall breaking it.

The day before she was at a party and she had a bad headache! The worst hangover ever! She fell asleep again...

From all of sudden she feels the sun light hitting her and making her headache even worse...she opened one eye to look at the responsable of that mess...her mom

"Wake up girl! Its 7:00 a.m. if u wanna be at school by 7:30 u need to be quick." Anna said taking the dirty laundry and closing the door after her.

It took some time before Gabriella could process that information..._Damn 7:00, troy will be here at 7:20._ She got up as fast as she could and soon she regret it! Her head was gonna kill her, she walked inside the bathroom and into the shower still with her clothes on and started taking a shower, takin her clothes off and brushing her teeth at the same time.

Once she was done she rushed downstairs grabbed a toast and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Troy isnt here yet" her mother said, Gabriella looked at her cell it was 7: 15 she sighed in relief and sat down on one stool next to her brother who was eating his breakfast.

"why does Troy picks you up?" he asked

"because he's my bestfriend and he's been doing it since he got a car, first he did it so we could go to school in his car then it became something usual" Gabriella said, she smiled at the memory.

Just then Alex rushed down the stairs and grabbed a toast...

"Troy isnt here yet" Gabriella said, since he was taking both of them to school.

She sighed in relief and sat down too.

"you girls have problems, why do you wake up so late?" David Gabriellas dad asked.

Gabriella and Alex looked at eachother, they didnt know about their party last night cuz they sneaked out, Shane wasnt there cuz he was having some friends over.

"i just hate Mondays" Gabriella said.

Her dad frowned and looked at his newspaper, he wasnt satisfied with her answer but took it in anyways. Just then the doorbell rang. Gabriella and Alex walked to the door, saying goodbye to everyone.

When Gabriella opened the door, a smiling Troy Bolton appeared, he handed her a coffee and an advil! He was her hero! She grabbed it and walked to his car with him. She got into the front seat and looked back.

"hey Keyla, how are you"

"not good!" she groaned. Gabriella laughed, ok she wasnt the only one who had a little too much fun last night.

Alex and Troy got in the car and they drove off.

7:26 School

"just in time, lets go Key!" Alex exclaimed and Keyla followed her. Troy and Gabriella linked arms and walked inside the school.

"Good party man!" a random Guy yelled at Troy, who just waved and smiled. Yep last nights party was Troys!

He walked with Gabriella to homeroom where they just sat down in their usual seats.

Just then a blonde girl, with high heals and expensive clothes walked into the room...Sharpay...Gabriella's best friend, she walked next to Gabriella where her seat was, she sat down and smiled at her.

"Hey hun, how are you?"

"well..i feel good now, how about you?"

"good...what did you do after the party last night?"

"uh..Go home!" Gabriella said in a duh tone "i know you didnt thought"

"my parents arent home so i decided to get some" she said

"who was the lucky guy this time"

"some guy named mark...i think he's in our english class"

Gabriella smiled, Sharpay was very popular and almost every guy wanted to do her, and she knew that Mark from English class has been 2 years in love with her..poor guy.

Gabriella was also very popular, but she wasnt like Sharpay, she was popular because of her attitude and Sharpay was popular because of her money and charm. Also Gabriella was very known as Troy Boltons best friend.

Troy and Gabriella had been bestfriends since the day they were born, they do everything together, if Troy has a basketball game Gabriella is on the first line if she has a soccer game he's there cheering her up. When they were younger if Gabriella wanted an ice cream Troy instantly wanted one. They were like brother and sister. Troy took care of her and she got his back.

Many people didnt understand why but Troy and Gabriella were really close...sometimes they even say the same at the same time cuz they think alike.

Even when it comes to girlfriends or boyfriends they were there for each other...one reason for that when they were 10 they made a promise, a promise they both kept.

She looked at Troy who was talking with Chad and Jason, a promise she was never going to break.

Lunch 

Gabriella walked with Sharpay to their usual table. Gabriella couldnt find Troy after history class and that was weird, they always walked to lunch together. When she got there he was already sittin on the table talking to Taylor and Chad. She sat next to him and joined the conversation.

"...then i just told him to fuck off...no one touches my girl" Chad said while pulling Taylor closer to him.

Troy smiled while grabbing Gabriellas hand.

"Then Drake just walked away with his gang" Taylor finished the story and kissed Chads cheek "my hero"

Chad smiled real big

"yeah dnt let it get to your head Chad you're not superman" Zeke said and took a sip of his coke.

The gang started laughin. Troy looked at gabriella and whispeared "are we on for tonight"

She smiled "always" he then let go of her hand and went to get desert. They always had movies night every Monday, after her soccer practice, a night were they could just sit down and forget about the world.

When troy came back he had 2 plates, one for Gabriella and one for himself. He put one plate infront of her and smiled.

She looked at it...Chocolate, her favorite, she kissed his cheek and started eating her desert.

If something was sure, it was that troy knew her like nobody...

Gabriella's place after soccer practice.

"Shane just give me the remote! I need it!" gabriella exclaimed

"no! I'm watching the game" Shane said getting up from the couch.

It was the same every Monday they had a fight over the remote, cuz Gabriella was gonna watch movies with Troy and Shane wanted to watch something he find on the tv.

"give me the freaking remote, you know i always watch tv with Troy every Monday! And you keep doing this!"

"i'm not gonna give it to you"

"you want me to kick your ass!" she said glaring at him...

"do what you want!"

Silence...

Gabriella ran over to Shane to get her remote. Shane could be strong but Gabriella did Karate and Boxing for 2 years. At 7:27 p.m. Gabriella was looking for the movie they were gonna see and shane was upstairs listening to his ipod...it was pretty obvious who was gonna win. A knock on the door made gabriella jump and run to it. When she opened the door, troy walked inside and sat on the couch. He saw the mess around.

"you guys fought over the remote again?" he asked

"we did"

"and you won?"

"i did"

"i dnt know why he keeps trying"

"i know!" she said and turned on the DVD.

"i think from now on we'll do it in my house"

"whatever" she said and fell next to him on the couch...they didnt say anything else until the movie was over...

**A/N: so what do you think? Should i go on? Please review, if by next Wednesday i get positive reviews i'll upload the next one! And please watch my oneshots "She aint You" and "Your eyes"**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next to you**

Chapter. 2

Next day Gabriella was walking down the hall, when she met with her worst enemy..._Jessica_, she was by her locker, talking to her friends, she was tall, beautiful and blonde, she had an obsession with pink color, she loved it even more than Sharpay –and Sharpay really loved it- she had a small group of 4 girls, and she was the leader, she even made the other girls dye their hair like hers, and one of the other girls had a gorgeous red hair before she met _Jess_ as she made everyone else call her.

The reason why Gabriella couldnt stand her, was because Jess thought she was the queen and made everyone else suffer and do things for her even if that meant that person was gonna get hurt.

She was selfish and mean to people who didnt agree with her and most important wanted to steal Troy from Gabriella.

Not that Gabriella liked Troy that way but Jess hated the fact that Gabriella and Troy were so close. Jess wanted everything that Gabriella had, good grades, great friends, great family and the most popular guy as her bestfriend. Once Jess told Troy something mean about Gabriella and since then they were enemies.

Gabriella opened her locker and tried to forget everything about Jessica. Then Troy walked over to her.

"i was waiting for you today, if you werent gonna pick me up then you should have told me dnt you think?"

"hi to you too...i'm sorry ok, i'll make it up to you with pizza night...what do you say?"

"i dont know" she said and then looked at him...what a mistake.

Yeah... if you believe people dont have powers you're wrong, Troy could convince you of doing whatever he wanted with those bright blue eyes and his 1 million smile. Gabriella read about it once as the _Dante effect_ well she renamed it as the _Troy effect_.

"fine...when and where?" she asked

"Friday...meet me there at 7."

And with that he went to his first class...Troy was unique, that was 1 of the reasons they were friends.

She also walked to her first class after grabbing her books.

Lunch

Troy and Gabriella where on their way to lunch when Jess stopped them.

"hey Troy" she said in a flirty tone.

"hey Jess" he said in a weird tone

"i just wanted to invite you to this party i'm having on Saturday" she said.

"i'm coming if Gabs is coming" Troy said grabbin Gabriellas hand and getting closer to her.

"ugh fine!" Jess said glaring at Gabriella "you're invited too"

Gabriella smiled and looked up at troy, who was also smiling really big. He always got her back when she needed him.

Jess left, not without taking one last meaningful look at Troy, that made Gabriella wonder what was going on but she let it go.

"you didnt have to do that" she said walking once again to lunch with him.

"you're my bestfriend Gabs i'll be standing right next to you remember?"

She smiled at him and they pushed the cafeteria doors together. They sat down at their regular table.

"ugh...i hate that color its just so ugly" Sharpay had said when they sat down.

"ooh girls talk" Troy said and stood up to go get something to eat.

Gabriella laughed and joined the conversation.

"have you heard about Jessica's party on Saturday" Chad asked

"yes...not important" Taylor said.

"well it might not be, but its Jessicas party, if you dont get invited then you're a nobody" Sharpay stated and took a sip of her drink.

"thanks for the support Shar" Taylor said and rolled her eyes, she was the queen of sarcasm.

"i got invited" Gabriella said out of nowhere.

The table went silent.

"your worst enemy invited you to her party?" Kelsi said for the first time.

"yeah well...she invited Troy and he told her he would go if was invited too." Gabriella confessed.

"oh" Kelsi said

"talking about Troy i heard a rumor this morning" Sharpay whispeared

"What rumor?" Chad asked very interested.

They all looked at him.

"uh...anyways i heard Troy is dating some misterious girl, nobody know who she is but they do know Troy Bolton is dating her" Sharpay told them. Just then Troy sat down at the table and heard Sharpays last phrase.

"uhh...i forgot desert" he said and left the table again.

They all stared at him while he left and they looked at eachother. What was Troy hiding?

Afternoon Boltons house

Lucille got home from work and opened the door to her house.

"i'm back guys" she said, she looked at the couch to see Keyla and Dylan playing on their Xbox, Troy was texting on her phone sitting next to them and she didnt even know where her husband was.

"i'm gonna go make dinner" she said.

And once again they ignored her, she walked past troy and looked at him.

"hun, will you drop that cellphone, you've been texting for a month now, you dont do anything else!" she said and Troy looked up at her.

"sorry mommy...want me to help with dinner?" he asked

"that would be nice" she smiled and walked to the kitchen with him following.

Whenever she would mention the cell thing he would offer to do something, that was his way to make her forget all about it and focus on something else.

He helped her and then went upstairs and turned on his laptop. He logged in to facebook and looked at the notifications. Then a known named poped on chat.

"_whatcha doing?" _Gabriella asked.

"_playing some music, u?" _He replied

"_homework...but i'm bored XP" _she stated.

"_well i should be doing the same thing"_ he said. Just then he got a text and totally forgot about facebook.

He went to grab it and texted back. After an hour of texting he uploaded a new profile pic and went to sleep. 

Next day at school

Gabriella went to her locker, tired as hell, pissed off and in a really bad mood, that was the second time Troy stood her up. If he wasnt gonna go pick her up a phone call would be nice! And it wasnt only that, last night when she talked to him over facebook he totally ignore her! Like he had something better to do. Well maybe he had...but it would have been polite to at least say _bye Gabriella, i wont pick you up tomorrow she was so tired cuz somehow she didnt get any sleep. _School was gonna be hell that day.

"hey there" Taylor said with a smile.

"hey" she replied still looking for her books.

"why are you so mad?" Taylor asked.

"i need a car" she said and slammed her locker.

Taylor jumped when she did and ran away as fast as she could, when Gabriella had that mood it was better to leave her alone until she got better.

To top it all Troy walked over to her with a huge smile.

"Hey Lola" he said using his secret nickname he gave her when they were 11, she wanted to be called something more than just Gabs or Gabby and Lola just came out.

"fuck off Bolton" she said.

"wow...someone slept on the wrong side of the bed last night"

"no someone just needs a car" she replied and walked off.

He stood there thinking for a while then he let out a _fuck_ and ran over to her.

"i am so sorry Gabs i totally forgot"

"it's ok Troy i dnt mind if you pick me up or not but i will like for you to tell me when you're not picking me up, so i wont stay waiting for you like stupid on the sidewalk."

"i'm sorry lola...please forgive me!" he said.

"whatever" she said and walked to homeroom.

Troy was hiding something from her and she was gonna find out what was it, sooner or later...

**So what do you think? Hope you like it, sorry if i spell something wrong, i'm dominican so i speak spanish not english, but i'll try to get better i promise, and since i'm on a break i will be uploading chapters faster, i'm already working on the third one...your reviews mean a lot to me! **

**Xoxo**

**Hannah **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next to you**

Chapter. 3

That afternoon Gabriella went to the mall with Chris, she felt better whenever she was with him, he was like her personal sun when she was mad at Troy. Chris Danforth was Chads younger brother, he was 17 years old, just like Gabriella but a grade younger too. He liked to sing and had talent for it. Chris and Gabriella were really close since a time when she had a huge fight with Troy, and he was there when she was crying, he was honest and real, and a really sweet boy, not to mention funny.

"i'm seriously thinking that Chad is retarted" he said.

"why?" she asked not really paying attention and looking at t-shirt.

"well...he's going out with Taylor, and he knows she wants to sleep with him and he's going so slow"

"thats not bad...it means he cares"

"yeah but...you know its weird, he's the guy!"

"oh" she said and sat down to try on some shoes

"are you ok Gabster?" he asked "you seem pretty upset"

She looked at him and nodded

"do i have to break Troys nose?"

She smiled, she knew he would understand.

"i think he's hiding something from me, he wont go to pick me up in the mornings and he wont tell me why, he just says he forgets, but if you do something for more than 3 years everyday, how an you just forget 1 day! Its stupid!"

"maybe he had something to do?"

"maybe...but why wouldnt he tell me, i will understand" she said.

"maybe...its something he thinks you wont approve of, something you dislike"

"maybe"

That made some sence, but still she was mad because at least if he wasnt gonna tell, he could call, he had a cellphone, he could use it!

Just then her cell started to ring, she looked at the screen, Troy, talking about the king of rome.

She pushed the red button and looked at Chris.

"c'mon, lets not get depressed over Troy" he said and he lifted her up "i'm hungry, lets go to the food court."

She smiled at him, it was so nice to be with someone like Chris, nice and real. She followed him to the food court and they ate together.

Next morning

Troy walked to Gabriella's locker, he would never understand girls, not even Gabriella, she wasnt answering his phone calls or his texts. She was a weird person, she said one thing, when he tried to fix it she's not there. How nice!

"hey, i went to pick you up this morning, how did you get here?"

"i asked Chris for a ride"

She didnt even turned around to face him.

"you complain when i forget but when i do pick you up, you're not there." He said. She turned around.

"yeah because i didnt know if you were gonna "_forget_" again so i decided to leave before you could leave me waiting again." She said, you could notice she was still mad.

"i'm sorry Gabriella, i really am, what do i have to do to make you realize it"

"forget it Troy, i have class, see ya later." She said.

He hated when she was mad at him, he had too much free time, he sighed, this was gonna be hard.

Gabriella thought that just maybe she was being too hard with him, she looked back at Troys figure, she sighed, damn! She was way too weak with him.

**...**

Chemestry class. Everyone was looking for a partner to do the proyect the teacher just assigned, Gabriella looked at Troy, he was sitting in his chair with his head low, doing nothing, she sighed again, she walked over to him.

"wanna be my partner?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his bright blue eyes filled with hope, he looked behind him.

"yes i'm talking to you Bolton" she said with a smile, he was so silly.

"uhh...yeah! i do!" he said.

She sat next to him. "your place or mine?" she asked

He smiled real big and huged her tight "i missed you"

"it was only 2 days" she said

"an eternity without you Gabs" he replied, she smiled at him and they started talking about how they would do their proyect. Just like nothing happened.

They walked to lunch together, he put his arm around her shoulder, he was so glad he had her back, he felt empty without her, she was his all time bestfriend.

When they got to their table, they sat down and heard the stupid conversation.

"i seriously need a boyfriend" sharpay said "i'm tired of being alone"

"but Shar you broke up with Jason 2 hours ago" Ryan replied looking at her like she was totally insane.

Sharpay and Ryan may be twins but Ryan was more quiet and nice. She was also really nice but sometimes she was a Drama Queen and loves to tell everyone her situation, Ryan likes to keep things to himself and if you trust him a secret he will keep it.

Gabriella looked at her salad and ate some of it, she wasnt that hungry. Troy noticed and rubbed her arm.

"you ok?" he whispeared.

She nodded and looked at Taylor who was talking about Sharpays problem...or so she thought.

"i think what we should do is a casting to find you the perfect boy" Taylor said of course being sarcastic...sarcasm was something Sharpay never understood.

"YES! I actually like that idea"

Ok now school was gonna be circus! That was Sharpay but you had to love her anyways right?

The bell rang, Troy grabbed Gabriellas books and walked her to her next class.

"i need to go shopping today, gotta find the perfect outfit for Saturday" she said. He smiled really big.

"cool...mind if i go?" Troy asked and stopped infront of a classroom.

"no ..but why would you wanna go?" she asked.

"well, dont you want someone to tell you what makes you look hot and what doesnt?" he returned a question making her blush a bit and smile.

"well...you're right, and its better to hear it from a friend right?"

"totally, so, should i pick you up at 4?"

"i'll meet you at the mall" she said and grabbed her books

"c'mon i wont leave you waiting for me again, besides, my car misses you he told me."

"oh...i see, then you better be there by 4, if u keep me waiting again, i'll kill u"

"deal" he said.

That afternoon the mall.

Troy and Gabriella walked inside the mall hand in hand, laughing and making fun of eachother, when they reached the store she was looking for she stopped to try on some dresses.

She tried at least 7 dresses, and still no answer. Troy was about to go crazy, he never thought it would be like that when he offer to go with her to the mall.

Looking at the good side, they were friends again, he had to be more carefull cuz he could seriously lose his bestfriend, the only person who actually understood him. She came outside with another dress, it was black and short, strapless and perfect for her figure.

"what do you think?" she asked.

He stood there speechless...she looked at him looking for an answer.

"you're not going anywhere like that" he said glaring at the dress.

"so that means this one is perfect!" she clapped and went to the dressing room again. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her.

"what do you mean its perfect?" he asked leaning against the door.

"well you're like my brother so if you like it, it means its not sexy, when you dont like it means its _really _sexy, thats how it works" she said.

He had to admit she looked pretty hot and sexy on that...wow wow, he wasnt thinking like that about Gabs, was he? She was like his little sister!

"so you're buying it?" he asked praying for it to be a _no_.

"of course i am! I look hot in this dress"

He sighed _damn _he wasnt satisfied with her choice, but still it was _her _choice.

"can you please help me?" she asked opening the door of the dressing room. He looked at her.

"are you sure you fit into that" he teased.

"shut up and come to help me!" she said glaring at him.

He smiled and walked inside the dressing room to help her with it. After buying the dress they went to the food court and had something to eat, after that troy took her home.

_That ended well_ he thought, she wasnt speaking to him that morning and now things were back to normal, just how he liked it.

**The end guys...i know this chapter sucks but i was stuck and i had to listen a lot of music, and read my fave books so i would get this chapter done.**

**I will confess that i've started like 10 stories and i never got to an end with them, cuz i always get stuck, so i will make this story very short. Just to prevent. I wanna finish it, besides i suck as a writter but i will get better i promise, writting is something i really like, so have patience with me please! I'll try to get better, please tell me what do you think about the story, and tell me what do you think i should change or put into it to make it more interesting! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Next to you**

Chapter. 4

Gabriella went upstairs to her room, her parents werent home and her brother was playing baskeball outside, she tried on her dress again and looked at herself in the mirror._ Not bad_ she thought, she had a good feeling about the party, maybe it wasnt gonna be so bad as she thought. Her sister walked inside her room.

"wow...that looks great on you...where are you going?" she asked.

"to Jessica's party tomorrow night" she looked at her sister through the mirror,

"Jessica invited you? Are pigs flying already?" she asked and looked at the ceiling with an horror expression.

"hahaha...its all thanks to Troy" Gabriella replied.

"oh" she said "well thats better, now i know the world isnt ending"

Gabriella smiled, it was nice talking to her sister once in a while.

"so tell me about your life...anything new?"

"uhh...no much, got a lot of h.w. but thats not new." She replied.

Gabriella looked at the time, it was 5:38 p.m. she had to make dinner, cuz her mom was gonna be home late.

"wanna help me with dinner?" she asked taking off her dress and putting on her clothes.

"yeah" Alex replied.

Next morning

Gabriella rushed outside, she was so late and she didnt even knew how she was gonna get to school, she was searching for something in her school bag when she ran into someone and fell to the floor.

"i'm so sorry" she said "i-Troy?" she asked confused when she looked at him. "what are you doing here?"

He smiled and pulled her up "i wont forget again Gabs" he said, she smiled at him and huged him really tight.

"thank you so much" she said and got into his car. He smiled, then he went to the drivers seat and drove off.

"so why are you late today?" he asked.

"my alarm is broken"

"you threw it against the wall again?"

"yeah"

He chuckled and parked on his usual spot "i'll get you one, cuz my mom has 3 alarms on my room, its not easy for me to get up"

"trust me i know"

She remembered a time when they took a nap on troy's bed once, he has a very deep sleep.

Flashback

"_Gabby...Gabriella" she heard her name but she couldnt identify the voice, she opened her eyes, it was Troy's mom._

"_hey lucy" she said, Gabriella tried to sit up but a strong arm wouldnt let her._

"_i think Troy's asleed too" Lucille said "i'm gonna try to wake him up." Deep down she knew it was gonna be hard to wake him up but still she tried. "troy sweetheart, wake up darling" nothing "troy c'mon sweety Gabriella needs to go home" nothing. "what should we do?"_

_Gabriella thought about a way to wake him up, then she got an idea, she whispeared something in Troys ear and suddenly he just woke up and almost fell off the bed. Gabriella started laughing like crazy and Lucille looked at them confused._

"_what did you do?" she asked._

"_i'll tell you later lucy" Gabriella replied and stood up "gotta go, bye troy!"_

"_bye" he said half asleep._

End of Flashback

She smiled at the memory while she grabbed her books out of her locker, troy was there waiting for her in silence, then they walked together to homeroom. Gabriella then remembered pizza night! She started to get excited, finally one night just her and Troy, there were so many things she needed to know, that were going on in Troys world and nobody knew.

That afternoon.

"its just a friends night shar" Gabriella said over the phone while getting clothes out of her closet. "i need to talk to Troy about certain stuff"

"_try to get something about the misterious girlfriend" _sharpay said.

"i'll see what i can do, you know its not easy to get troy to speak" Gabriella replied.

"_he tells you everything Ella, i'm sure he will tell you" _sharpay stated.

"well maybe...i gotta go Shar, gonna take a quick shower, talk to u after i come home"

"_ok see ya then...text me if its too late"_ she said.

"ok"

They hung up.

Gabriella went into the bathroom to take a shower, even tho she told Sharpay it was gonna be quick she took her time on her hair and relaxed, she was living in a rush lately it was time for her to take her time and take some rest.

She went outside when she was done and put on the outfit she picked, it was a dark jean and a yellow blouse, she did her hair carefully and then her make up. 6: 45 she was done, and since her brother was going out, she asked him for a ride.

She got there at 7 o'clock, she sat down at a table and waited.

7:30 

She called him but he wouldnt answer his phone.

8:03

It started rainning, she got scared, what if something happened to him, she called Chad.

"_chadster speaking"_ he answered.

"Chad is Troy with you?" she asked.

"_no but he left 30 minutes ago" _he replied.

So Troy was just fine. She sighed.

"ok thanks Chad." She said and hung up.

8:35

Still no signs of Troy, the rain got worse, she put her coat on.

9:12

She called Troy again, nothing...she stood up, payed for the coke and went outside. It was rainning too hard for her to go home. She decided to wait a little longer.

9:45

Nothing...Gabriella felt empty, how could he forget! She wasnt even sure about that and he made her go! She looked up at the sky and decided to walk home, she couldnt call her brother, or her mom. She went into the night, getting wet, cold...empty.

10: 40

She didnt know how she got home, but she did. Gabriella opened the door to her house and walked inside the living room. Her mom looked at her with an horror face, but Gabriella refused to answer any questions, she went upstairs, into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Starting for her make up, her favorite blouse was ruined and she had to walk with heals, but the real mess was her heart. She saw how a tear fell down her cheek, it was strange, she didnt felt sad, she felt empty, she took off her clothes and put on something dry. She threw herself on the bed as she felt the anger and sadness filling her heart. Another tear left her cheek, followed by a lot more. She promised herself that was the last time she would suffer for Troy Bolton.

She wouldnt cry any other day...but tonight...tonight she had to let it all out, so she cried herself to sleep.

**Hope you guys liked it...i'm working on another one shot! So please read it! Your reviews mean a lot! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next to you**

Chapter. 5

**I'm really happy with your reviews! Keep them coming on guys! I love you! :D**

3:27 a.m.

Troy walked inside his room...that was hell of a night! He felt so good, that girl was so worth it. He threw himself on the bed and remembered to check on his cell, as he did he found about to 5 missed calls from Gabriella...why would Gabriella call him?

Flashback

_Troy walked over to her._

_"i was waiting for you today, if you werent gonna pick me up then you should have told me dnt you think?"_

_"hi to you too...i'm sorry ok, i'll make it up to you with pizza night...what do you say?"_

_"i dont know... fine...when and where?" she asked_

_"Friday...meet me there at 7."_

End of flashback

_Shit_ he thought, he screw up! How could he screw up so bad this time...and to top it all it was rainning last night, he stood up and looked at the clock 3:30 a.m. she was asleep, he promised himself to call her in the morning. He had too, he didnt want to lose his bestfriend.

...

Gabriella woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes, she stood up to look at herself in the mirror...she was even worse than last night, cuz her make up was a disaster and her eyes were red, seemed like she was possessed by something. She went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was out she put on a comfortable outfit and went downstairs, into the kitchen where she sat down on one of the stools to eat her breakfast. The whole family looked at her, like searching for an answer or waiting for her to say something about last night.

"gabriella?" her mom asked. She shook her head, she wasnt ready to speak about it, she felt she was gonna cry if she did and she promised herself not to cry over Troy anymore. Her mom nodded and finished with breakfast.

After breakfast Shane went to play basketball with his dad, Gabriella's mom went shopping and Alex was playing on her Xbox, it was Saturday, there was nothing to do which also remembered Gabriella about Jessica's party, she wasnt in the mood for parties anymore.

Gabriellas phone started ringing and she looked at the screen...Troy. she threw it on the couch and Alex looked at it.

"just ignore him, if i get any other call then tell me...but i dont wanna talk to Troy" she said, Alex nodded and kept playing as the phone started ringing again.

Gabriella went upstairs to watch t.v. in her room, but it seemed that everything reminded her of Troy so she turned it off and went to her balcony. Then she heard a knock, she turned around to see Alex with her cell on her hand.

"Sharpay" she said.

Gabriella stood up and went to get her cell, and answered the call "hey Shar"

"_what happened you didnt texted me last night?" _she said.

"its a long story and i dont feel like talking about it right now"

"_do you mind if we go to get ready for Jessica's party at your house" _sharpay asked.

"we? Who's we" she asked.

"_we as in me and Taylor" _she replied.

"_hi Gabs" _she heard another voice...Taylors.

"hey...i dont mind cause i'm not going anyways" she said.

"_you're not going? When the hell did we agreed that?" _Sharpay exclaimed.

"_Shar!" _Taylor freaked.

"i'm sorry girls, but i'm not in the mood anymore." She replied.

"_we'll talk about that when we get there"_ Sharpay stated and hung up the phone. Gabriella looked at her phone, it was gonna be hard to deal with Sharpay.

When the girls arrived with all their stuff, they found Gabriella reading _Eclipse _on her balcony, this was the third time she read it, but it was the only thing she could do that wouldnt remind her of Troy.

"ok...whats going on?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella told them the whole story trying to hold back the tears, it was hard but she made it.

"Troy is such a jerk" Taylor said "i cant believe him"

"i know!" Sharpay exclaimed "i'm gonna give him a piece of me next time i see him"

"Gabs, hun, i can call Chad and cancel if you want...i can stay here with you" Taylor offered.

Gabriella was about to refuse when Sharpay stopped her.

"of course you're not staying" Shar said.

"thanks Shar" Gabriella said.

"you arent staying either." Sharpay told her "we're gonna go to that party and we're gonna have fun"

Gabriella seemed frustrated, why wouldnt sharpay understand that she didnt want to be there, to see Troy all night.

"listen to me Gabriella...are you really gonna let Troy ruin your night or your life...you're gonna see him at school again on Monday, and the rest of the year...so unless you cover your face i dont think you will be able to avoid him"

Gabriella knew she was right, but she just wasnt feeling like going to parties.

"besides" sharpay continued "i know you better than this...you're Gabriella Katherine Montez, you never let people take you down, you're stronger than that, and you never give up cuz you're afraid you wont win...so put yourself together, get that ass off that chair, take a shower and get ready cuz we're leaving, you will have fun at that party or hell i will change my name!"

"to what?" Taylor asked laughing.

"Anna Margarita! Do you want a friend named like that montez?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"then get up and take a shower "

Gabriella stood up and went to take a shower...Sharpay watches too much t.v. but still she was right, Troy wasnt gonna ruin her night, she was gonna show him that.

...

The girls arrived at 9:35, according to Sharpay _the good stuff always arrives late_ so they sat on Gabriellas bed to talk about silly things, they didnt mention Troy's issue again cuz they knew Gabriella could regret and stay.

The girls walked into the room and went straight to the drinks section, the party seemed good, kids dancing, other kids playing games, some where eating or drinking, a bunch of seniors were playing around the pool. You know regular stuff. Gabriella could feel the music booming in her ears. She took a sip of her drink as some random guy asked her to dance. She accepted and went to the dancefloor with him, soon every soul on the dancefloor was staring at them and cheering, she may be shy, but she could dance.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at eachother, that was gonna be hell of a night.

In a small corner Troy watched every move Gabriella made since her entrance til the moves she was making on the dancefloor. Normally the guy dancing with her would be him, but she wasnt answering his calls, now it was Kyle from the soccer team...Troy was pissed. He waited until the song ended and Gabriella went to get another drink, he walked over to her.

"so...you're ignoring me now?" he asked.

"my time is precious Bolton" she replied. _'Bolton?'_

"i'm sorry Gabs, but i'm gonna tell you why i wasnt there"

"i'm tired of your stupid 'sorrys'. You just keep saying your sorry but you do the same and i'm done, do you have any idea off..." she stopped, she wasnt gonna start a scene there.

"Gabby please, just listen to me"

"you have 5 minutes" she said.

"well i..." he didnt got to finish, he was suddenly being pulled by Jessica to the stage, she grabbed the mic and called for everyones attention.

"excuse me...pay attention to me please, i got an important announcement to do" she started.

Troy looked very nervous at Gabriella.

"i wanted to say that Troy Bolton and i are officially dating!" she said, and between cheering and music, Troys eyes were locked to Gabriellas who couldnt believe what her ears just heard. Troy got pulled by Jessica again and they kissed.

Gabriella was out of air, she couldnt believe what she was seeing. Keeping her waiting was something...not picking her up was something...but DATING HER WORST ENEMY that was crossing the line! Gabriella couldnt breath...she wasnt able to move either. Sharpay and Taylor looked at Gabriella. Then hate and anger filled Gabriellas eyes and heart...this was war...if Troy wanted to play that way...then _Let's play..._

**The end guys hope you like it, i've been working on it the whole afternoon, please review, it means a lot to me. Tell me if you like or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next to you**

Chapter.6

**Ok guys so i have something to tell you, and i will do it at the end of the Chapter...i kinda forced myself to write this because i was stuck...yup Writters block..it sucks huh, oh well it was only a day, but it seemed like a year to me, i was sitting trying to write something and nothing...well i talk to much, so i will just get to the story.**

**Oh! I almost forget, this chapter is gonna be from Gabbys point of view...see she's hurting now and i want to get more of those feelings out. ;)**

"hit me" i said to the bartender, he gave me another glass, i was on fire tonight...troy would pay...but maybe tomorrow, tonight i was gonna suck my pain and try to have fun (yeah i know thats bullshit).

I looked at the dancefloor where Taylor and Sharpay were dancing, they were having fun, of course! They were fine, their bestfriend didnt hide a girlfriend who was also their worst enemy. Their bestfriend didnt stood them up because he was propably fucking his current girlfriend. Their bestfriend didnt forget they exist. Ok...now i'm taking my anger on innocent people.

"hit me" i said one more time, he gave me another glass but a hand stopped it before the glass touched my lips, _what the...?_

"we need to talk" _he_ said. I looked at him and brushed his hand off my arm and took a sip of my drink.

"_we need to talk_, do you know those are the 4 words a girl hates the most?" i asked. He looked at me with compassion. "i'm ok" i stated. He didnt believed me. "ok...i'm _ok_ considering my bestfriend stood me up yesterday, that i got wet and that he just stabbed me in the back by dating the person i hate the most...yup, life's good" i said.

"Gabriella is not like that" he said.

"no! So tell me...how is it? Cuz everything seems clear to me!"

"everything is not always black or white"

"its not? I never got the memo, cuz my world is Black right now!"

"ugh" he said frustrated "its not even worth talking to you when you're drunk, i'll call you when you're better"

"you better take this moment Bolton...cuz there are a lot of chances that i wont pick up the phone when i'm sober" i said, he stopped walking and looked at me.

"so this is how is gonna be?" he asked. I looked at the party, i felt the booming of the music in my ears, i saw people dancing and having fun. How could i have any fun when every heart beat was hurting me. I looked at him, his face was serious.

"yeah" i replied, then he just turned around and left. That was it? He was gonna leave me alone? Well that was easy "hit me" they guy stared at me "did you not hear me...?" i asked, he sent another glass. _Kiss Kiss _by Chris Brown came on...my favorite song! (actually every song i hear is my favorite) i went to the dancefloor and started to dance.

_I'm a country boy from Tappahannock, VA is where i reside so shawtty understand it, and i know i just turned 18..._

Somehow someone pulled me up on a table, i didnt care i just continued dancing as the music kept playing.

_...that means i'm like a bandit, like like a bandit bandit..._

"Take off your clothes" some guy shooted, i smiled, i grabbed the buttons of my coat to start taking it off. I couldnt, somehow i got dragged off the table and also out of the room, what was going on?

"let me go!" i exclaimed as i heard the music booming in the other room.

_She wants that lovey dovey...that kiss kiss..._

"no. I may not be the best bestfriend ever but i'm not gonna let you make a fool of yourself."_he _said. Gosh was he ever going to leave me alone. He put me on some bed and looked at me. "Shar is getting you some water, you're wasted."

"that makes it easy" i said.

"makes what easy?" he asked as he sat next to me and looked into my eyes.

"to deal with the pain" i said maybe being too honest with him...i didnt want him to think i cared that much. He grabbed my hand, i didnt pulled it back, i felt like i needed his touch to survive the pain i was going through.

"i'm so sorry baby girl" he whispeared "but i couldnt help it, she was acting different with me...and its like i got to see another face of Jess that nobody else got to see...i really like her...i didnt mean to hurt you or leave you but i _really _like her...i hope you understand."

I wanted to cry...but i couldnt, not in front of him. _Kiss Kiss_ ended and _Kiss me thru the phone_ started. I looked at his hand holding mine...maybe this was friendship all about...letting go of something when you think its right and still be there for that something...besides we made a promise...just because Troy broke it didnt mean i had to...

"if she makes you happy then i'm ok with it" i felt a lump on my throat. He smiled at me and huged me, i felt tears running down my cheek _damn it_. Sharpay walked inside the room with a glass of water i asked for help.

"Troy...its time for you to leave, i'll handle it from here." She said while pulling Troy and she made him leave the room.

"i cannot stay here anymore Shar...i gotta leave" i said as more tears ran down my cheek, _shit _why wouldnt this stupid tears stop. Shar nodded and gave me the glass of water and we left. I wasnt gonna be able to look at Troys face again without breaking down...what was going on with me? Since when i became so emotional, so..._vulnerable_. i thought i had control of myself, i thought i knew it all. Then it hit me! I was freaking out! Why was i freaking out? It was Troys life, i mean yeah she's my enemy but...that doesnt explain the hole in my chest or the feeling of falling to pieces.

"Gabriella..." sharpay started still looking at the driveway i looked at her "are you sure this is just about Jessica...dont you think you're freaking out for some other reason" i looked out of the window...maybe.

"dont you think you're acting like this because..." she said "because you like Troy as more than just a friend"

The hole in my chest went deeper...i couldnt even breath...why? i didnt say anything, i had to process the information Sharpay just got into my head, i was so confused...why?

I _like_ Troy...thats impossible, he's been there for many years and he went thru many girlfriends, i never felt this before...why was i feeling it now? This was so complicated. When i got home, i jumped into my bed and started to listen some music. Maybe sharpay was right. I grabbed a ring Troy gave when we were 5 years old, it was plastic but i still kept it. Troy used to smile at me everytime i told him i still had it. I started to cry as i heard the words of Alexz Johnson singing one of my favorite songs.

_A familiar sound, a familiar voice, makes it so hard to make a choice...i dont know if i should stay..._

I looked at the ring one more time.

The truth hit me

I didnt liked Troy...

I_ loved_ Troy.

**So this is the end guys...i dont really like this chapter, dunno why, anyways, i'm going thru an emotional time right now, got many feelings and i'm confused...maybe thats why i dont like the chapter...**

**The thing i wanted to tell you is that i got stuck with **_**Your eyes**_** another story i'm writting, so if you guys could go, read and tell me any ideas, just to unblock me! I will love it! Please review...your reviews mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next to you**

Chapter. 7

**So...here we are, i'm feeling a bit better so :D lets hope this chapter is better...i'm still stuck with 'Your eyes' but i'll try to work on a chapter today. **

Gabriella woke up the next day with a bad headache but still she felt rested, she felt she let everything she had inside out, seeing the truth made her feel better, now she could even say it _i love you Troy_, it felt weird but it was true, she could now handle it, she could now see Troy...

She went down the stairs to have some breakfast, she found a note on the fridge:

_We didnt want to wake you up since you came home late, we went out to shop, shane and Alex are with us, so take it easy, have some breakfast and we'll be back by noon._

_Xoxo mom._

Great! She was alone now...she sighed, she made some breakfast for herself and then went back upstairs, her life seemed to be a natural disaster, since when everything became so complicated? She searched for a song on her laptop and clicked play. It was _Natural Disaster_ by Alexz Johnson...her songs seemed to fit Gabriellas life perfectly lately.

_Am I another casualty? In the battle you're fighting? You're your own worse enemy, At war with yourself, but you can't see_

Gabriella stood up, she had to make a plan to see Troy as less as possible. She couldnt stand to see him with some other girl. Gabriella went to her balcony. _Love _was suppose to feel different, she was suppose to feel complete and happy instead she felt empty and sad. She only could wonder how was it to be with Troy...

Gabriella's phone started ringing and she went to pick it up.

"_Gabriella"_ her heart stopped beating just to then start beating faster...why was he calling?

"hey...Troy" she answered.

"_hey_" you could feel the smile he was wearing through his voice "_how are you feeling?_" he asked.

_Unhappy and inlove_ she thought "i'm fine, i had a headache but i'm better" she replied.

"_thats good...what are you doing?"_ he asked.

"nothing, why?"

"_mind if i go...so we can talk?"_

Silence...

"actually...i was about to do homework" she got nervous.

"_thats better..so we can do it together?"_ he said.

"i dont think thats a good idea" she stated.

"_why not?"_ he asked.

"you girlfriend" she said the first thing that came to her head.

"_dont be silly, she's fine with us being friends...actually about that we need to talk"_

"Troy...didnt i told _we need to talk_ are the 4 words a girl never wants to hear" i reminded him.

He laughed _"yeah...well is 'i need to talk to you' better?"_ he said.

"i guess" she said.

"_ok, then i'll be there in 15" _he hung up.

Gabriella panicked, what was she gonna do? He was on his way there and she still wasnt ready to talk to him! She was hoping she had a whole day to get ready. She was so wrong! She called sharpay.

"_hello?" _Sharpay answered

"thank God shar...Troy is coming over, what should i do?" Gabriella asked.

"_hes going over there? To do what?"_

"homework" Gabriella simply said.

"_dont panic Gabs...just act like nothing has ever happened" _ Sharpay instructed.

"i know i should but my body betrays me! And you know it"

"_just breath whenever you feel you're about to break down, it'll be ok, you're gonna have to face him someday so calm down and get ready"_

"ok...thanks Shar"

"_always!" _sharpay said in a much happier voice _"good luck"_

Gabriella hung up and started looking for her notebooks as she got emotionally and mentally ready to see Troy.

15 minutes later, as he promised he was there, he knocked on her door and she opened it, she felt her heart racing, she never knew seeing him would alter her that much, his blue eyes, his hair, his lips, EVERYTHING! She breathed in and out as Sharpay told her and she felt in control, that was good.

"come in" she said. He went inside and walked upstairs to her room, he felt home, it was long since the last time he was in that house... "so lets start with History homework...then we'll do math" she stated.

They sat on the floor in silence as they started doing their homework, then troy looked at her, he didnt know how to introduce the thing he wanted to talk to her about, it was gonna be hard but he had to do it, he really liked Jessica.

"Gabs..." she looked at him and he looked down at his homework "what do you think of Jess?" he asked.

She dropped her pencil "are you serious?" she asked. Did he forget they were enemies.

"ok...the question was wrong" he said.

"you think?" she asked with dark sarcasm, she was glaring at him! Gosh she loved him but sometimes she just wanted to kill him.

"well...you see, we're going bowling tomorrow night...i wanted you to come" he said.

"who's we" she said having a bad feeling.

"Chad, Taylor, Shar, Ryan, Me and Jess..." he said.

"i dont know Troy" she said and went back to her homework.

"c'mon Gabs...she means a lot and you do too, she told me she wanted you guys to get along, because she understands you're my bestfriend."

"i dont think its a good idea Troy..." she said.

"Gabs please"

She sighed "i'm sorry Troy but i cant" Gabriella stood up to sit on her bed. He also stood up.

"c'mon gabs, she's making a sacrifice too! Please, do it for me"

She looked at Troy...she couldnt go, she wasnt ready to see them together, she wasnt even ready to have the conversation she was having with Troy.

"i'm sorry Troy, i'm not going and thats it!" she said and went to her balcony.

"Gabriella please, this means so much to me, why cant you understand that?" he plead her.

"troy i just cant!"

"what about our promise!" he said then.

"oh...you really want to talk about promises? When you were the first one on breaking it? I cant believe you Troy"

"you know it wasnt my intention"

"no it never is! You know this conversation is going nowhere so please just go"

Troy stood there watching her...how could she do that to him, he was asking for a simple thing, he always helped her when she needed and she couldnt do just one thing for him.

"fine, i'm leaving, but just so you know, if you dont go then know our friendship is over" and he left.

He wasnt making her choose? She heard wrong! It had to be! She knew he liked Jessica, but was he so attracted to her to make his _bestfriend_ choose between standing her worst enemy or their friendship, considering she was in love with him that would just make it worse.

She would lose her friend, cuz there was no way she was gonna see how the kiss and hug all night...she would be heartbroken.

And that was it...

**So the end guys...hope you like it...i dont! Anyways gonna see if i can upload some more. Please review! It means a lot to me, your reviews are the ones that keep me writting everyday! So keep them coming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next to you**

Chapter. 8

**So guys thank you so much! For all those wonderful reviews! In the very minute i saw them i started working on this chapter! I love you! this chapter is first from Gabby's point of view the from no ones point of view.**

So yeah...as you all know Troy and i are fighting AGAIN! Well...we werent back to normal anyways but still..we were talking to eachother, now he wont pick up the phone or return my calls, he likes to make me suffer...yeah, yeah, i know what you're thinking "why are you calling him? He's the one acting like a jerk" i know but he's my bestfriend since the day i was born! Its hard to let go and he tried to make things better...ugh! why did Jessica had to ruin everything! We were just fine! And let me tell you something, Troy has no taste! He likes a barbie, just plastic from her head to her toes, just as her feelings...its hard to believe she could be having real feelings for troy but anyways. I'm not going to that stupid date, Troy will understand and he'll just let it go.

I was listening to _take it down low_ by Akon and Chris Brown (brand new i love it! You should listen to it! Well if you like RnB or Rap) on my ipod when i got to my locker on Monday, yup another day where i have to face Troy and deal with my feelings. It sucks i know. Sharpay walked over to me.

"hey" she said, by her voice i could tell she was excited.

"hey Shar...wow" i said when i looked at her. What happened to the blonde beauty?

"do you like?" she asked smiling.

"What happened to your hair?" i asked "its dark now!" i said

"i know...i went to the beauty salon yesterday, i was there when i talked to you"

"wow you look beautiful" i said.

"thank you" she huged me "so how was the thing with Troy" she asked.

"ugh...not good, he got mad at me because i refused to go bowling with him and his_ girlfriend_ today"

"oh yeah...what is it with you guys getting mad at eachother? Cant you guys be alright for once"

"well...it had to happen sometime shar, before this our last fight was in kindergarden over a teddy bear, those years of no fights are recovering their money now"

"thats true" she said.

We walked to homeroom together, today was seriously gonna be hard, i sat down on my chair and talked to Sharpay until Darbus arrived.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**Lunch**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When i walked to my table i saw _her_ sitting in my chair...was Troy out of his mind...she was on _my_ chair...ok she was getting on my nerves now! I sat at an empty spot and started eating like nothing actually happened. This was out of control, i looked at Troy and he was smiling at Jessica and kissing her cheek once in a while...it made me sick. I stood up and went looking for a place that didnt reminded me of those 2.

I leaned against some locker and closed my eyes, i had to think of something...i couldnt go on living like this! Maybe if i told Troy my feelings...wait what the hell am i thinking? No! I cant tell Troy! Thats like suicide! I heard someone clear his throat. I opened my eyes.

"hey" he said, it was a guy, he was blonde and kinda cute, and to be honest he looked like Jesse McCartney.

"could you please..." he said pointing at the locker i was leaning in.

"oh this is your locker!" i said "i'm sorry" and moved so he could do whatever he was going to do with his locker.

"i'm so sorry" i said.

"its ok" he laughed. I started to leave "wait, you can stay if you want, i'm leaving"

"oh no its ok" i said "i'm Gabriella."

She shook my hand "i know, we have the same english class" he said "i'm James...but you can call me Jimmy"

"thats so...Jimmy, how is it i've never seen you" we started walking together.

"well i sit in the last seat and you're always with Troy" my heart started racing "talking about Troy, why isnt he with you now?" he asked.

"well...it turns out we're not having much comunication lately." I said.

"thats too bad cuz you guys sit together in english" i stopped walking, _shit_ it was true! We sit together! Damn it what am i gonna do now?

"well by your face i can tell you dont really want to...you can sit with me if you want" he offered.

"really?" i huged him "oh thank you so much" he chuckled and i let go of him "sorry"

"thats ok" he said "lets head to class" he said and i agreed.

When Troy walked into the classroom he looked at me, i was sitting with Jimmy and he noticed, he glared at me and went to sit down, i felt bad for making him sit by himself but i couldnt do it.

"well...if looks could kill, you're dead...whats the matter with Bolton?" Jimmy asked.

"i told you...not much comunication" he nodded went back to his book.

Troy then asked Jessica to sit with him..._what the..._ he wants to play, well...2 can play this game.

"jimmy?"

"yeah" he looked at me.

"i got a question for you"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. That night .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. no ones point of view.

Ryan parked his hummer and everybody got out of it. Taylor went to Sharpays side since she was with Chad the whole ride.

"are you ok Shar...you look like you're gonna kill yourself"

"thats because i am! You dont how is it to have _Troysie_ and his girl behind you...i heard things taylor!" she exclaimed.

Taylor laughed as they went inside. They went to get their shoes.

"troysie...i dont like this shoes, they're so ugh!" Jessica said.

"you have to wear them babe" he said and kissed her head, she did the same with his cheek.

The guy gave them their shoes as another went over to him.

"dude! Did you see the way that girl knocked down all those pins" he said to the first guy.

"yeah! She's on fire"

Troy and the gang started playing. Jessica went to grab a ball but someone grabbed it first. Jessica looked up at the person.

"Gabriella!" she nearly yelled. Gabriella smiled at her.

"hey" and then she went to throw the ball. She made a strike. "yes! Another one for me!" she told Jimmy.

"thats pure luck, let me teach you how to play" he said.

Everybody was surprised to see her there, they all believed she wasnt going. Sharpay glared at her, she was after something. Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled her apart from the others.

"you came" he said with half smile on his face.

"i'm here because i'm not like you, because i care"

"thanks" he said and went for a hug.

"dont you dare to touch me Bolton" she said taking a step back "you have no idea of what i went through today...and you're gonna pay for it"

She had such look in her eyes that Troy got scared, that wasnt good at all, when Gabriella is mad, you run. She went to sit and watch Jimmy do a strike after doing some strange moves.

"did you really had to do all that thing before throwing the ball?" she asked him.

"helps my concentration" he replied, she smiled at him. Then it was Sharpays turn to pulled her apart.

"what are you doing?" Sharpay whispeared and looked everywhere to see if someone was watching them.

"hmm...nothing" she replied

"you're on to something...i can smell it"

"would you stop being paranoid Shar, i'm here to have fun" she said and walked over to Jimmy again...oh she was having fun.

After an hour playing, _natural disaster_ came on the radio.

"oh i love that song!" Gabriella said. Jimmy walked to her and offered his hand.

"may i?" he asked. She laughed and grabbed it.

"you may" they started dancing and soon laughing. Jessica was sitting in a corner mad as hell...she wanted to have a night without Gabriella...she hated her so much. And her presence didnt even seemed to affect Gabriella.

"Oh my God you so cant dance" she said between laughs.

"i said i wanted to dance, i never said i was good at it" he stated, and when the song ended they went to sit down.

When the game ended Gabriella and Jimmy were the winners, they all walked outside talking and laughing.

"so Gabs do you need a ride?" Sharpay asked.

"no thanks i'm leaving with Jimmy...right James?" she said.

"ohh...sounds interesting...i'm gonna kidnap you" he replied.

They looked at eachother and started laughing, then they walked over to Jimmy's car.

The night ended well for Gabriella, Troy wouldnt stop staring at her, and Jessica was furious, she looked at Jimmy, it was nice to have him, he helped her with Troy and made her have fun at the same time. And this was just getting started...

**so what do you say, like it? Hate it? Love it? Please say! Reviews help me to get chapters done! I dunno how tho...well forget it just review, it means a lot! :D**

disclaimer...i own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

**Next to you**

Chapter. 9

**So guys thank you so much! You dont know how much i love you! **

_A thing about love: when you give your heart to a guy...there are many chances that he will give it back to you in pieces._

Yeah, Jude was right...somehow Gabriella felt like Jude, the thing is she never gave her heart to Troy and it was already in pieces, and so was their friendship...like a broken glass...you can put all the pieces together again...but its not the same, the beauty is lost.

Gabriella walked to her balcony, she always went there to think when she needed. That same day at school was interesting, she still felt heartbroken and empty but it was easier to handle with Jimmy by her side, they got really close in just one day. It was funny a day before she didnt even know his name, and now they were _almost_ bestfriends. He was sweet and kind, also he was kinda cute, but that didnt stop her feelings for Troy. She got a text. It was from Jimmy.

_Check ur doorstep..u might surprise._

_Jimmy._

She went downstairs and opened the door, she found a bouquet of red roses on the ground, she looked around but she didnt find anyone. She grabbed the bouquet and went back inside.

"i never heard the doorbell, who was it" her father said as he walked by.

"oh just a friend" she said as she smiled at the flowers.

"oohh..." Alex said when she saw the flowers "someone is in love"

"what are you talking about?" Gabriella said

"the guy who gave you this...he's obviously in love with you"

"oh please!" Gabriella started "Jimmy is not..." she stopped talking when she realized what she just had said.

"oh! His name is Jimmy" she ran to the kitchen "mami Gabby is dating Jimmy"

"thats not true!" Gabriella yelled. That was not right. Her entire family was now asking questions. Questions she didnt want to answer.

"guys listen!" she exclaimed "Jimmy is a friend! He went bowling with the gang yesterday...but he's only a friend ok! I met him yesterday so please!" she said and went upstairs with her flowers. Then on her bed she read the card.

_I just wish they were as beautiful as you_

She smiled, he was so cute. She just hoped Alex was wrong, Jimmy being in love with her would just be a complete disaster. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind...how in love could he be after one day?

She would be surprised.

Next day

Gabriella walked into East high and went right to her locker, there she found Troy waiting. She opened her locker and didnt say a word.

"Gabs...i just wanna say i'm sorry i've been acting like a jerk lately and you dont deserve it." He said.

"its good that you notice" she said still looking for her books.

"i was wondering if we could hang out, just you and me" he said.

"sorry...i cant" she said.

"why not?"

"because she's going out with me" another voice said behind Gabriella...Jimmy, she turned around and huged him.

"thanks for the flowers...they were really beautiful." She said.

"no problem." He smiled "so Bolton...she's going out with me..so" he finished.

"ok..." Troy left kinda down. Gabriella felt bad, but she couldnt be weak with him...

"thanks" she told Jimmy when Troy was gone.

"no problem...so now that bolton is gone, do you want to go out?"

"oh so it was for real?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"yeah" he smiled.

Gabriella bite her lip, she didnt know of a good way to say that. "listen Jimmy" he stopped smiling.

"i know what you're gonna say"

"i dont have any problem in hanging out with you...but just as friends...i'm gonna be honest with you" she took a deep breath "i have feelings for Troy, and you're cool i like you...just not that way and i dont want you to believe something when i dont feel that way"

He looked at her "its ok Gabs...so should i pick you up at 7" he asked.

"really? as friends?"

"as friends" he stated. She smiled then grabbed his hand.

"cool...i'm in then...lets head to class" and they left.

They went class hand in hand not even noticing some dark eyes were watching and knew everything.

Lunch

Gabriella walked inside the cafeteria with Jimmy...the wildcats went silent as they saw her sitting with him away from everyone. Sharpay sighed, she knew gabriella was after something. Taylor looked at Sharpay without a clue of what was happening and Troy looked pissed, very pissed.

"since when are they so close?" Chad asked.

"who knows" sharpay said and tried to change the subject "have you seen ryan"

"yeah...he was by his locker when i came here" Chad replied "i mean why is she hanging out with him, is he dying or something?"

Troy pushed away his food, he wasnt hungry anymore.

"maybe" he muttered he was beyond pissed. "he isnt her type"

"what...hot and sweet?" Taylor asked "then what is her type?"

"well i dont know, but he just isnt" Troy said and crossed his arms as a 5 year old.

"you're just mad because he stole Gabriella" Sharpay smirked.

"oooh...Troy is jealous" Taylor teased.

"thats not true" troy blushed and stood up to hide it "why would i be"

"i dont like Gabriella that way" Troy stated.

"but Troy" Sharpay teased "nobody said you liked her that way...you can also be jealous over a bestfriend"

Troy blushed even more...it doesnt matter what you say Sharpay will always find a way to use it against you. It was like she was trying to make him say exactly what he said. He would never understand women.

Meanwhile Gabriella couldnt stop laughing, and jimmy was just smiling at her.

"oh my gosh, i havent laugh that much in a long time" she said.

"thats too bad...i like your laugh...its a beautiful sound"

Gabriella sighed "Jimmy" she said.

"yeah i know, i'm sorry..." he said and smiled "too much..i cant help it"

"maybe its better if we dont hang out anymore" she said

"no!...no, i'm sorry i wont do it again, i promise."

She sighed again...this was turning more complicated.

"so i was in my house playing on my DS when my cousin walked over to me..." he started telling her.

That afternoon

Gabriella heard a knock on the door and she opened it. She was surprised, Jimmy was standing in front of her, she looked at her watch it was only 5:35, she looked back at him

"what are you doing here James? Are you stalking me?" she asked with a smile.

"you wish!" he said "change of plans, i got a better place, but we need to go now"

"why didnt you call Jimmy?" she said "i would have been ready...now you will have to sit in my living room while my family makes weird questions as i get ready" she said and let him in.

"i think i can handle it" he said. "your family cant be worse than mine"

"you would be surprised James" she said and went upstairs.

Whenever she wanted to tease him she would call him James, and when she was serious she would call him Jimmy. He liked it. Jimmy went to sit on the living room and as he did Gabriella's sister sat next to him.

"so..." she started "you're Gabriellas boyfriend"

"well...not yet, i'm trying to get there but shhh dont tell her" he winked at her.

"i like you" she said. Then Shane came out of the kitchen, he stopped walking as soon as he saw Jimmy.

"who are you?" he asked.

"he's Jimmy" Alex answered.

"so you're Jimmy" Shane lifted an eyebrow.

"yup thats me...hey you're on the soccer team right?" Jimmy asked.

"yeah"

"damn man! That goal you made the other day...that was amazing"

"i know...but it was so hard, see, Hudson didnt wanted to pass the ball..." Shane started. Jimmy soon knew he just gained all the family.

Gabriella got ready as fast as she could, she didnt want Jimmy to deal too much time with her family, they will just scare him away. She went downstairs, wearing some dark jeans, a t-shirt that said "taken" and sneakers.

"is this ok?" she asked. He didnt answer.

"i'm telling thats not true...the best player gotta be Ronaldo" Jimmy said.

"he's good, but Messi is better" Shane said.

"what about David Beckham" Alex suggested not even paying attention to them.

"David Beckham is cool, but he stopped playing for being a model!"

"yeah, but i'm telling Ronaldo is the best."

Gabriella grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"so...what was that?" she asked.

"lets just say your family is better than mine" he replied.

"ok...now where are you taking me?" she stood next to his car.

"first you gotta promise me that you wont run away" he said.

"i wont" she confirmed.

He then pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently, she got tense but then relaxed and kissed him back. His lips were sweet and soft but also very wild and passionate. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"lets go..." he said and opened the door for her as she got in.

She didnt know what the hell went into her, or why the hell did she kissed him back, she just knew that she was feeling something new...

Maybe something she wanted to feel...

Maybe something that would finally make her get over Troy.

Maybe Jimmy wasnt such a bad idea after all.

**So here it is! I gotta tell you i had some real concentration problems while writting this, is almost a miracle that i got it done! Anyways review...please tell me if you like it or not! Be honest! Your reviews motivate me to go on! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Next to you**

Chapter. 10

_Everything is not always black or white...there's always a gray waiting for you._

Gabriella didnt know how, she was actually having fun with Jimmy, they were heading out of town and he just kept making jokes so she wouldnt ask where they were heading. Jimmy was really nice, funny and really sweet. She was glad to have him as a _friend_ in her life. Actually, to be honest she didnt know exactly what he meant to her. She really liked him, but she didnt know if it was enough to start a relationship with him.

Gabriella looked at him, he was telling her some story about his mom, it looked like he really loved her, he did mention she was his favorite person in the world...i mean its his mom! But the fact that he said that made him look even more cute. He was everything Gabriella was looking for in a boy! _Damn!_ Why? If at least she would have met Jimmy before Troy went into all that girlfriend thing...maybe she would have been in love with Jimmy instead of Troy. _My life sucks_ she thought as they arrived at the place.

"whats this?" she asked.

"this is a fair...today is its last day so i thought it should be fun" he replied as he got out of the car and went to the other side to open her door for her. She went out.

"are you serious?" she smiled.

"yeah" he offered his hand "are you ready to have some fun?"

She grabbed it "i am" and they walked inside the fair. They played many things and Gabriella had more fun than she thought, being with Jimmy was nice, no drama, no feelings going crazy, no confusions...she actually felt save.

The last thing she could think off was Troy...and she liked it!

But not everything is the way you want it right? Sometimes is black, Troy and the gang saw them playing something and walked over to say hi.

"yes! I hit it!" she exclaimed and huged Jimmy

"that's right" he said.

"hey" Troy's cold voice was heard.

They went apart as they saw Troy, she felt her heart racing. What was he doing there? Why? Why? Why?

"hey guys...what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked them, sharpay answered him.

"well, since this is the last day, Ryan and Chad forced us to come here"

"oh" Jimmy nodded.

"where is Jessica Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"bathroom" he said.

"i see"

Jimmy looked at them. He decided to come between them before they started yelling at eachother or something.

"Gabs could you please bring me something to drink..." he asked.

"yeah" she said. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek gently and slowly. She smiled at him and left. Then he turned around to face the game.

"how much for the white teddy bear?" he asked.

"2 out of 3" the man said.

Jimmy paid and threw the ball 3 times, and those 3 times he knocked the cans down, the man gave him the white teddy bear and he hid it behind himself.

"whats that for" Sharpay asked.

"i saw Gabriella staring at it before" he said.

"awww" Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time.

Gabriella came back with a coke and gave it to him.

"ok where was i...wait a sec, where is the big white teddy bear?" she asked.

"oh babe...someone won it before you...but i got something for you."

"i dont want anything" she pouted like a 5 year old.

"oh really?" he said "too bad, i thought you wanted this bear" he pulled it out "but i see you dont...uh Sharpay do you want it"

"noo!" she grabbed "its mine!" she then huged Jimmy "thank you"

"no problem" he smiled.

"hey guys...why dont we do something together" Taylor suggested.

Gabriella looked at Jimmy and he winked at her, she smiled and then nodded.

"lets get to the roller coaster" Chad said.

"sounds fun" Jimmy said and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

They all walked to the roller coaster and waited in line. Sometimes things were as white as her teddy bear. Gabriella could feel Troy's presence behind her, and she couldnt care less, Jimmy was being too nice with her.

And Troy...Troy was pissed, very pissed, he didnt like to see his bestfriend with that guy...worst part was she seemed to be into him, and their friendship was now gone, he felt like they were strangers that knew eachother...

After some hours the guys split, Gabriella was surprised, Jessica didnt speak to her, but she didnt seem to have that hate towards her either, she didnt glare at Gabriella a single time that day, now the one glaring was Troy, she didnt care thought.

By the end of the afternoon, Jimmy was walking Gabriella to her doorstep. He kissed her cheek gently, he so wanted to kiss her lips again, but he knew he would be pushing things too far. So he smiled and started to leave when she called him.

"yeah?" he looked at her over his shoulder.

"would you like to...stay...over for dinner?" she asked nervously.

He smiled from ear to ear "sure" and went back to her, she smiled at him and they walked inside the house.

"mom i'm home!" she yelled.

"oh honey, you're home early i thought you were with...oh hey" she said when she saw Jimmy standing next to Gabriella.

"hey, Mrs Montez...i'm James Andrews" they shook hands.

"so you're staying for dinner?" she asked.

"if its not too much trouble for you"

"of course not!" Gabriellas mom smiled "you're very welcome anytime"

"thanks"

"no problem"

Gabriella's mom left and she looked at Jimmy.

"you can go wash your hands in the bathroom, its that door over there" she pointed some door in the hall "i will go put coco in my bedroom"

Coco is how she named her new teddy bear.

"ok" he said and walked to the place that Gabriella said. When she came back downstairs she saw Jimmy and Shane watching a soccer game, so she went into the kitchen to help her mom with dinner.

"he seems nice you know" her mom said after almost 3 minutes of silence.

"yeah...he is" Gabriella replied.

"i dont know what's been going on in your life lately...but..i hope he helps you get over it and move on"

Gabriella stood there silent...she didnt know what to say, she was in love with Troy and it was gonna be very hard to get over that, she's been Troys bestfriend for 17 years...you cant just get over that in one day, but you couldnt say she wasnt trying.

"and do you like him?" her mom asked. Gabriella looked at her mom

"i dont know" she said honestly. She thought Jimmy meant no confusion, but she was even more confused now.

"well...take your time sweetheart" she said "now help me get this to the table."

Gabriella didnt know what she felt for Jimmy...she was sure about her feelings for Troy, so if she loved Troy she couldnt like Jimmy that way. Could she? There was room only for one guy...not 2, it had to be Black or white but not both. She was silent during dinner, just listening how Jimmy seemed to have something in comun with her family, even her dad liked him, and that was weird. The only guys her dad liked were Troy and Jimmy, not even Chad. She felt strange. When dinner was over she walked Jimmy to the door.

"so...thanks for the great dinner" he said and smiled.

"yeah...thanks for accepting my invitation" she said.

He walked really closer to her. "i want to kiss you so bad" he whispeared.

"then do it" she said. He didnt need anything else, his lips touched hers and it felt good. She felt save when he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, she felt loved when he went deep into the kiss, but also she felt confused...did she really felt something for Jimmy? Was she really falling for 2 guys? She didnt know, and she wasnt going to find out now...first she was gonna enjoy her kiss.

She sure loved Troy...

But she also really liked Jimmy...

Sometimes it was Black...sometimes it was white...

_Everything is not always black or white...theres always a gray waiting for you._

And she was about to find hers...

**So guys...i just realized the story went in some different rode, so by next Chapter i'll try to get it back to were it was...please review...cause your reviews help get the chapters done faster! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Next to you.**

Chapter. 11

Troy kissed her lips one more time, she was so perfect, so sweet, so kind...so her! She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek, he was so into her, and it was like he couldnt get enough of her.

"so...are gonna have dinner with us today?" she asked him

"yeah" he kissed her forehead "its 7 ok?"

"yes"

He felt so happy to have Jessica in his life...he had trouble with Gabriella, but he thought it was worth it, he just couldnt believe his bestfriend didnt want him to be happy...he made some mistakes yeah...but he said he was sorry...now it was her problem. Troy and Jessica walked to their next class together...when they walked inside the classroom, Troy's eyes looked for her...it was funny how his life also seemed to be linked to her. _She _was sitting with Jimmy in the back of the classroom. He felt anger fill his heart, he sent them a cold glare and sat down with Jessica in his usual seat.

Gabriellas heart started racing when she saw Troy walking inside the classroom, but it got worse when she saw Jessica walking right after him, she hated that girl so bad...if they were enemies before now she just wanted to kill that stupid girl. She tried to calm down, she had her boyfriend, reading a book next to her...yeah Jimmy is her boyfriend now, of course before starting a relationship she told him about her feelings for troy, he already knew, but he didnt care.

"_i'm gonna help you get over him...you will see" _was what he said.

She smiled at him and let him kiss her again. If he could make her get over Troy, she would be glad. She looked back at Jessica and Troy, they looked very happy, smiling at eachother. Gabriella wanted troy for herself...but she couldnt make him unhappy, the only thing she could do was getting over him.

Lunch

Gabriella decided to sit with her friends this time...she felt like she wasnt hanging out with any of them anymore. Also Jimmy went to sit with his friends. They werent apart tho...they kept texting eachother. Sharpay thought it was cute, Taylor thought he was obsessed and that Gabriella should be careful.

"so you got a new boyfriend...i should get one" Sharpay said.

"what...the casting didnt work?" Gabriella asked.

"ugh...dont even mention it"

"we should do something today" Taylor said.

"yeah lets go shopping!" Sharpay suggested.

"no!" all the other girls said.

"fine"

"there are a million other things to do than just shopping shar" Gabriella stated.

"really...say one"

The table went silent.

"admit it girls the only thing we do is shop" Sharpay told them.

"she's right" Taylor said "we could swim tho"

"i like that idea" Gabriella said.

"yes! I have this new bikini i wanna wear" Sharpay exclaimed.

"we'll do it in your house Shar" Taylor told Sharpay.

"fine...around 4"

"cool"

The bell rang and everyone stood up and left. Gabriella was getting her books when Jimmy walked over.

"what are you doing today" he asked.

"we're gonna go swimming...kinda gonna have a girls night"

"i see...are you gonna wear bikinis and stuff?"

"maybe...yeah, why?"

"i might spy on you girls then" he said and smiled at her

"you better not James, cuz you're my boyfriend but i will call the police if i have to"

"ohh...sounds interesting" he smiled evily.

"pervert!" she exclaimed.

"i didnt say anything...you were the one having dirty thoughts" he teased.

She laughed "see you later" she kissed him.

When school was over, Gabriella said goobye to Jimmy and told him she was leaving with Sharpay. She was walking down the hallway when she saw Troy and Chad, she went to hide herself in the corner, she didnt want to meet Troy in the hallway, she would just wait til he left and she would leave then. She sent a text to sharpay saying that she would be there in a minute. She sighed and waited.

"man...today is the day" Troy said.

"day for what?" Chad asked.

"i'm finally gonna tell Jessica...how much i love her."

Gabriella gasped.

"congratulations man!" Chad said.

"thanks...its about time."

Two tears left Gabriellas cheek...she didnt know when she started to cry, she was out of air, she was pale...she was heartbroken. When did this happen...when did she totally lost Troy? She mentally kicked herself, Troy was never hers...she cant lose him. She walked like a zombie back to the hall, and started to walk towards the doors.

"Gabster..." Chad started "havent...are you ok Gabs?"

She looked at him with her eyes filled with tears...if she was what? She couldnt speak, she couldnt breath...she was absent from time and space. She saw Troy and started breathing heavily...what was going on with her? Troy and Chad rushed over to her and tried to calm her down.

"shh...its ok" Troy said while rubbing her back "what happened?"

Hearing his voice just made her feel worse, Troy hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. She cried on his chest. There was no way back, she was in pieces.

"whats wrong Gabs" Troy kissed her forehead again "please dont cry, you know i cant stand it"

That just made her cry harder.

"Gabby please tell us whats wrong" Chad told her.

"i-i-i caaaan't breaaath" she whispeared.

Troy looked at Chad worried, he let go and grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes.

"Gabriella..i need you to tell me...was it that Jimmy guy? I'll break his nose" Troy said searching in the hall for somebody else.

"no!" she exclaimed

"then whats wrong"

"no let me go!"

"i wont let you go until you tell me"

"let me go Troy!" she yelled.

"i wont do it"

"stop it! Stop.."

She couldnt finish...Troy Bolton...and i mean it The Troy Bolton kissed her lips very hard...she got tense...what was happening? Why was troy kissing her? Did he wanted to kill her? Was that it?

She pulled away and looked at him.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"i..." Troy didnt know what to say.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE IT WORSE...YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN IT..." tears ran down her cheek "I DONT WANNA SEE OR TALK TO YOU AGAIN...JUST DISAPPEAR"

The she ran outside, Chad looked at Troy confused, but Troy was even worse, he didnt know why he kissed her, he just felt like he had to. Gabriella ran past Sharpay and Taylor.

"Gabriella..." Sharpay said and waved but Gabriella ran out of the parking lot not even saying anything. She never stopped running, not until she got home. She was a mess, a disaster. She threw herself on her bed, why couldnt she forget Troy? She just wished in those moments that Troy was a stranger in her life...she wouldnt be so heartbroken and so vulnerable. She hated Troy..and she hated the fact that she loved him so much, she told him to disappear, but she was the one who wanted to disappear, to erase the pain, to forget the world.

Her phone started to ring...it was Troy, she threw it against the wall and covered her head with a pillow. She felt like the world was ending for her, she prayed for an angel to take her and made her forget all the pain that she was going thru. She felt empty, she felt incomplete.

Moments later, she came downstairs and walked into the kitchen where everybody was. Her mom looked concerned at her, but she made her choice and she was gonna stick to it.

"i cant tell you whats been going on...but i'm not feeling well."

"is this Jimmy's fault" Shane asked.

"Jimmy doesnt even know, its not his fault"

"then who?"

"it doesnt matter...i made my choice."

"whats that?" her mom asked.

"i'm leaving"

She looked at the members of her family...they didnt seem to be surprised, they saw it coming. It was just too much pain and she couldnt handle it anymore.

She was not going back.

She was leaving.

**So guys this is the end...i got some news for you, i dont know if they're good or bad but i'm almost finishing the story, just a couple of chapters away from the end...i think its better because its getting harder for me to write the chapters...and there will be a moment where i wont be able to write anything...i need to get a new story, something fresh, hope you understand.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Finale

**Next to you.**

Chapter. 11

**Ok guys... i'm so excited...we're getting to the end! Hope you like this chapter.**

Gabriella was talking to Sharpay over the phone, she wasnt feeling any better...she constantly told herself that it was the right choice, that facing Troy would only break her heart even more (if that was possible) and making things weird. She had to leave, she wasnt able to handle it anymore.

"_are you sure of what you're doing_" Sharpay asked.

"i am Shar...its the only way out"

"_what about Jimmy?"_

"i told him everything...he said he wanted me to be ok, but i can tell he was sad"

"_are you sure its not better to face Troy?"_

"no Shar...and stop asking me if i'm sure...i need you to do me a favor"

"_and whats that?"_

"please dont tell Troy or anybody else...i hate goodbyes"

"_fine...i wont tell, but i'm not happy with your choice"_

"i know Shar..."

"_oh well...i guess if you're happy then i'm happy"_

"thank you Shar"

Gabriella didnt know what 'happiness' meant anymore. She went to sleep thinking that maybe, the next day would be better...

Next day

Troy walked inside the school feeling like crap, he didnt know why he kissed Gabriella...he only knew he screw it up! With Gabriella and with Jessica...he went over to the girls, to apologize to Gabriella...that was the least he could do.

"hey girls...Where is Gabriella?" he asked.

"she felt sick, thats why she's not coming today" Taylor replied.

He knew she didnt felt sick at all...she just didnt want to face him.

"ok thanks"

He walked to homeroom feeling even worse...could this day get any worse. And as if it was an answer, Jessica walked over to him and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you Troy Bolton!" she exclaimed. _Oh boy. _

"look Jess i'm so.." she slapped him again.

"nobody cheats on Jessica Tyler" she said with hate filling her eyes.

Her hand was on its way to slap him again and Troy stopped it inches away from his face. She tried to leave but he didnt let her.

"and nobody...and i mean it NOBODY touches Troy Boltons face...we're done" he let her go and left.

She stood speechless in the hallway...with everyone staring or laughing...being dumped by Troy Bolton wasnt what she had in mind when she started to date him.

Troy was done...he was tired of what was going on...he needed an escape...he needed Gabriella. Also he didnt know why, but Sharpay was mad at him...for some reason she wasnt speaking to him, great, maybe she knew what happened with Gabriella.

He walked over to Jimmys locker...ok that was a desperate move but he had to do it...he had to know something about Gabriella.

"yo...Andrews, what do you know about Gabriella"

Jimmy looked at him with hate...why did everyone seemed to hate him right now?

"i know she's bad because of you...why do you keep ruining her life bolton?"

"i'm sorry ok...i didnt meant to.."

"of course you never mean to...do yourself a favor Troy...get lost"

Jimmy left. Troy had no luck that day...nobody seemed to understand how important was for him to talk to Gabriella...he didnt even know why it was so important.

That afternoon

The gang was hanging out at Troys house, their mood was down, something obviously was missing...that spark that kept the group together was gone. Troy sighed again, he was so deperate.

"oh c'mon" Keyla Bolton said when she came downstairs and saw everybody "its not the end of the world...why are you so sad?"

They all looked at eachother, it wasnt the same, Keyla shrugged and walked upstairs, she wasnt gonna get an answer.

"cant we call Gabriella?" Jason asked for the 6th time that hour.

"NO! We cant call her Jason!" Sharpay exclaimed "shes probably in an airplaine heading God knows where because your stupid friend here Troy Bolton is...well...stupid!"

Everybody in the room looked shocked at her.

"what are you talking about Shar?" Chad asked.

"well...she wasnt feeling right because Troy kissed her so she had to leave!"

"why would she leave!" Troy exclaimed "it was just a kiss!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Troy couldnt process Sharpays words, Gabriella was what? She was...she was _in love_ with him? She loved him. Sharpay covered her mouth with her hands...she realized she probably said too much...

"look Troy...when i said _in love_ i wasnt talking about..."

"no...no, dont say anything...now i see everything, of course! Thats why she was like that about Jessica's thing...because she's _in love_ with me" Troy still couldnt process that...but it all clicked...he was clear with everything now. He grabbed Sharpay and forced her to look into his eyes.

"when is she leaving?" he asked.

"sometime in the afternoon"

"WHAT TIME?"

"her airplane leaves around 5:30"

"what time is it?" Troy asked.

"5:13" Chad answered "why?"

Troy looked at everyone sitting in his living room with Shock in their eyes, he had determination.

"she's not leaving" he said.

Gabriellas house.

Gabriella was taking her stuff out of the house, she was gonna be away for a couple of months only, but she felt like she needed a lot of stuff. She huged Shane, his face was serious, so she could tell he wasnt very happy with her choice either.

"i'm gonna miss you" she said.

"you better be back soon...or else i'll go there and drag you here"

She laughed "ok" then she went to hug her sister.

"dont listen to him...stay as long as you need" she said. Finally someone who understand.

"thank you" Gabriella smiled at her. She then moved to her mom, she huged her very tight, she would miss her because she was the coolest mom ever...i mean, what mom would let you go away, on school time, just because you have boy problems (i know my mom wouldnt).

"thank you mom" she said, her mom wipped a tear away and kissed her daughters cheek.

"i just want you to be happy" Gabriella smiled. She would so miss her mom.

She was about to hug her dad when:

"stop" a strong voice came from behind her. She turned around to find Troy and the whole gang. "do you think you can leave without saying goodbye to me" he said.

She was about to pass out...she looked at Sharpay and all Sharpay could do was say "sorry" with an apologetic look. Gabriella looked back at troy.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

"i'm not letting you leave"

"i dont think you have a choice"

"no...what if i tell you that i know you love me"

Gabriella looked away... this wasnt happening, she wanted to disappear.

"thats the reason i'm leaving Troy so it wont stop me"

"listen to me Gabriella...we went thru so many things together...dont you think that you at least owe me an explanation."

"i owe you nothing Troy..."

"You should have at least hear me out"

"there was nothing to say"

"so you really think so?"

"of course!"

They stood there staring at eachother...everyone was staring at them shocked...they have never seen them fighting. Troy got closer to her.

"i've spent the worst hours of my life...thinking that we had no way back, thinking that maybe...what you and i had was over...that maybe i just lost you."

"Troy i..."

"no let me finish...when i finally found out about the problem...the first thing i realized was that it had a solution...a solution that maybe you didnt see...because if you did, we wouldnt have all this drama"

"theres no solution Troy...i love you...you love Jessica, end of the story"

"who told you that?"

"nobody...i heard you..on the hall, i'm not gonna stand here and be your friend knowing this Troy...my heart is broken...there is no way back, we cant fix this...i..."

"would you please shut up" he said covering her mouth with his hands "dont you get it...i love you"

Gabriella was shocked.

"i love you...i always had...i'll always will...i just needed something to push me...to make me realized that there will be no one else...that you have been there the whole time...that you...are the one"

Troy dropped his hands but Gabriella didnt say anything.

"please dont leave...if you do that will mean we probably will make the worst mistake ever...i love you Gabs...please let me love you"

Soon tears were running down Gabriella's face, she couldnt believe what she was hearing...maybe she was crazy, maybe she was dreaming, but it felt so real...she touched Troy's face searching for any signs that it was all fake...that it was all a dream, but it was real, he was there and he was telling her he loved her. She dropped her purse and she huged him...really tight. He huged her back of course, then he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her, with the passion he was holding all that time. Knowing that he probably would lose her made him realize how much he cared, and he was happy...very happy.

Gabriella turned around to face her family, they were shocked and happy at the same time.

"guys lets get the things inside...and mom call Jude" she looked at Troy "i'm staying".

Everybody cheered, as they walked inside her house, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand...Love was a strange thing... she thought she fell for the wrong person... but if falling for the wrong person was gonna feel like she was feeling in that moment...she wished she fell for the wrong person a long time ago.

The end.

**So guys...this is it! I hope you like it...i did like 4 versions of this Chapter, maybe i'll get them out later, in some other story. Thank you for being here with me thru this story and for reading...you guys are amazing and i love you!**

**I'll try to write more stories like this...and thanks again! :D **

**Please review!**


	14. Worth Waiting For: Special Chapter

**Next to you**

Worth Waiting for.

**This is a last Chapter...its inspired on Tyler Kyte's song: Worth Waiting For...if you want you can listen to it while you read! **

_Sometimes things are worth waiting for_

**.*.*.* 2 months later *.*.*.**

Sunday morning

Gabriella was fast asleep, it was 7:13 am when Troy walked inside her room with a bag, wearing only some shorts and his sunglasses. He sat on her bed and stared at her for a while...he smiled, he felt so good now...after all that time of drama and disaster he felt like he was finally having his happy ending. He kissed her cheek...she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. She groaned, he kissed her cheek again.

"is this your way of waking me up" she groaned with her eyes still closed.

"yeah" he said smiling

"hmm...i like it, go on"

He kissed her cheek one more time.

"c'mon get up...remember we're going to the beach" he said.

"oh right!" she stood up and kissed his lips softly "good morning"

"good morning"

She walked to the bathroom and 15 minutes later she was ready for a day of fun. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. They walked downstairs and she said hi to everyone. Her mom smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend, she was so happy that all that suffering Gabriella went thru was in the past and that now she had everything she could ever want.

Gabriella walked outside with Troy to find everyone on Ryans hummer...Taylor and Chad, Ryan and Martha, Jason and Kelsi, Sharpay and Jimmy (yeah they got together, after Gabriella and Troy started dating, they started spending some time together).

Troy got inside the hummer and helped Gabriella. She looked at her friends, things were dark and painfull for a long time...now it was time to enjoy and live every moment.

Gabriella waited a long time to live this happiness, they got lost in the way but they made it in the end...and she knew it was worth waiting for...Troy was worth waiting for.

"are you guys ready?" ryan asked.

Gabriella was the one to answer. "today more than ever." She said. Then they left...not only to a day on the beach, but to a life full of happiness.

**Its kinda short but i hope you guys liked it! Review! :D**


	15. Trailer most read

So i was sitting here, reading your reviews when it hit me! I have the perfect idea, so that means i'm not ending this story yet...so here is it...if you like please review and tell me.

**As long as you love me**_ Trailer._

He thought that he found his one.

"_i love you Gabs"_

She thought they could be happy.

"_i wish this could last forever" she said._

"_it will i promise" he kissed her._

Everything seemed to be perfect

Until...

Someone thought it was time to make them pay.

"_no one steals Jessica Tyler's boyfriend" she thought with deep anger filling her heart._

And one mistake...

"_you slept with her?" she asked with tears in her eyes...she couldnt even look at him anymore._

Can tear up the biggest love...

"_Gabs i'm sorry...i love you"_

"_no Troy...love wouldnt hurt me...we're done"_

Can they find their way back to love?

Are they gonna lose their love forever?

"_I dont care who you are, where you're from, what you did..._

_As long as you Love me"_

**So please guys tell me, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell.**

**Oh something important i have to say, school is back on, and since this is my senior year i have a lot going on...so my updates wont be so quick as before...i'll try to update on some specific days...i'll see how it goes this week. **

**So please review!**


	16. Trailer 2

**As long as you love me.**

Trailer #2

**So here i got you a second Trailer...cuz this new season wont be only Troyella...you will see a lot more.**

**Things are hard for Troy and Gabriella...someone wanted to make them pay.**

"_They dnt know what they're getting into" she thought while looking at the lovely couple on the hall._

**But not just that...one mistake can ruin everything.**

"_i'm pregnant" she said with her eyes closed...he was shocked._

...

"_my parents are divorcing and i'm having a baby...do you really think this is nice?"_

"_at least your boyfriend didnt cheat on you!"_

"_why do i want a boyfriend now...i'm alone!"_

**Someone will be really hurt.**

"_i love you" She told him...Jimmy looked at her with shock, he was expecting a lot but not that._

"_shar...i...am sorry...but i dnt love you"_

**A friendship will be broken.**

"_he's still in love with you...you stole my boyfriend!" Sharpay yelled, Gabriella looked at her trying to process what was happening._

"_i didnt...if he is, its his problem not mine"_

"_i dnt want you to speak to me again" Sharpay stated...and left._

**Things will never be the same.**

"_i had a nice group of friends and a nice boyfriend...i started my senior year as a happy girl...now i've got nothing."_

**Can things fall back into place?**

**Or its just too late?**

**As long as you love me...**

**Coming soon.**


	17. News!

**More news!**

Guys i have some news about 'next to you' :D

The thing is i'm uploading it on YouTube! so more people can read it! if you want to you can go and read it again over there, it will have some changes, so if you want you can go and read it!

I already uploaded the trailer on my account Tejedahannah :)

thats all i wanted to say :)

xoxo Hannah!


End file.
